Gunslinger Talent Tree
You never travel anywhere without a blaster (Or two), and you know how to handle yourself in a gunfight. The following Talents may only be used with Pistols or Rifles. Debilitating Shot If you Aim before making a ranged attack, you move the target character -1 step along the Condition Track if the attack deals damage. Deceptive Shot Select one target in line of sight within 6 squares. You can spend two Swift Actions on the same turn to make a Deception check; if the check result equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, the target is denied it's Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense against your attacks until the beginning of your next turn. Improved Quick Draw If you are carrying a Pistol (Either in your hand or in a holster), you may draw the Pistol and make a single attack during a Surprise Round, even if you are Surprised. If you are not Surprised, you may take any single Action of your choice, as normal. Knockdown Shot If you Aim before making a ranged attack, and the attack hits, you knock the target Prone in addition to dealing damage. You can't use this Talent to knock down targets two or more size categories bigger than you. Multiattack Proficiency (Pistols) Whenever you make multiple attacks with any type of Pistol as part of a Full Attack, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by 2. You can take this Talent multiple times; each time you take this Talent, you reduce the penalty on your attack rolls by an additional 2. Ranged Disarm You can Disarm an opponent using a ranged attack. If your ranged Disarm attack fails, your opponent doesn't get to make an Attack of Opportunity against you. Trigger Work You take no penalty on your attack roll when using the Rapid Shot feat. Additional Gunslinger Talents Blind Shot Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide You ignore the penalties on your ranged attack rolls when a target has Concealment or Total Concealment. Damaging Disarm Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Prerequisite: Ranged Disarm If you successfully Disarm an opponent using a ranged attack, the target also takes half damage from the attack. Keep Them Honest Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Prerequisite: Careful Shot When using the Aid Another Action to suppress an enemy, the enemy instead takes a -5 penalty to all attack rolls until the end of your next turn. Lingering Debilitation Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Debilitating Shot Once per encounter, when you successfully use Debilitating Shot to move a target character -1 step on the Condition Track, the target suffers a Persistent Condition requiring 4 hours of rest or a DC 25 Treat Injury check to remove. Mobile Attack (Pistols) Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Prerequisites: Multiattack Proficiency (Pistols), Dual Weapon Mastery I, Weapon Focus (Pistols) Immediately after making a Full Attack where you attack with two Pistols, you may Move up to your Speed as a Free Action. Pistol Duelist Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue You are a master of the elegant, if archaic, custom of dueling with Pistols. You can use each of the following Actions once per encounter as a Standard Action: * End Game: You make a single ranged attack with a Pistol against an opponent within Range. The opponent's Damage Threshold if halved (Rounded down) for the purpose of this attack. * Snap Aiming: You make a single ranged attack with the benefits of Aiming. * Stand Ready: You gain a +4 bonus to your Reflex Defense until the end of your next turn and make a single ranged attack. Ranged Flank Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy If you are within 6 squares of a target and are armed with a Pistol or a Rifle, you can act as though you occupied the nearest square adjacent to the target for purposes of determining whether or not you or any allies are Flanking that target. You may only be considered to be Flanking a single target at a time. You must spend a Swift Action on your turn to designate the target you Flank at range. Retreating Fire Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions When moving away from a pursuing target, if you either Run or use two Move Actions during this turn, you can make a single ranged attack with a -5 penalty as part of your Move Action. You can spend a Force Point to avoid the penalty. Slowing Shot Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisite: Debilitating Shot If you successfully use Debilitating Shot, until the target moves to the normal state on the Condition Track or until the end of the encounter, the target's speed is reduced by 2 squares, and it loses its Dexterity bonus to its Reflex Defense and is considered Flat-Footed. These effects occur in addition to the effect of Debilitating Shot. If you spend a Force Point, the target's speed is reduced by 4 squares or half of its normal speed, whichever is the greater reduction. Swift Shot Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Once per encounter, you can make a single ranged attack with a handheld weapon as a Swift Action instead of a Standard Action. However, you cannot use your remaining Actions for an attack. Category:Talent Trees Category:Gunslinger Talent Trees